User talk:SenyaGTA
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Трейси.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) This image is incorrectly named and didn't have a license. Please make sure to have read the Image Policy before uploading any more images. Thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The last few images of vehicles on the Rockstar Games Social Club that you have uploaded were correctly named, but do not have licenses. Please stop uploading any further images until you are familiar with how to follow the Media Policy (see here for instructions). Failure to comply with the Policy will result in a block. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) GTA V Score Hey! So you're the GTA V Score YouTube Channel huh? Cool. I comment and like your videos often. I'm an Admin here btw :) BTW how's my soundtrack doing? The one where I asked you to rip the track from the video I sent you a link of :) - Monk Talk 17:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! Yes, I am. Please repeat your request in the comments of my last video with "It's Monk" text in it. I will do your request for sure. - GTAVScore (talk) 08:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll just paste the request here: ::https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B4Jj_FotkEM - Could you extract the song from this video? ::Thanks! ::PS: I'm an Admin of this site, so feel free to ask for any help here ;) Monk Talk 20:59, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::(Bumping so you see the message) Monk Talk 13:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, will do soon, thank you. GTAVScore (talk) 06:35, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hey man, don't mean to rush you, but have you got it done yet? Monk Talk 20:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Here you go: https://goo.gl/S304YG GTAVScore (talk) 17:28, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Thank you ever so much! :) Monk Talk 17:43, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Locations" They aren't really locations, they're more like Mission Appearances. I think they'd be better suited in the "Prominent Appearances in Missions" section. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will fix soon. GTAVScore (talk) 11:34, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Image Licensing You're naming the images correctly now you just need to add licensing. When you're adding an image and choosing its size, there is a little drop down menu where you pick the relevant license. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. GTAVScore (talk) 07:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Done, I guess. GTAVScore (talk) 07:22, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Blonded Los Santos -> Gunrunning soundtrack Hey, have you heard this? It's on Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM. If you skip to around 1 minute into the song, you can hear background stems very similar to the beginning stems of Smuggler Track SMTB Five :p Monk Talk 22:48, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Sorry for the late answer but nope, never heard this. However I wouldn't say this is actually the stem from SR Score. Coincidence most likely. Anyway thanks for the info! GTAVScore (talk) 09:11, January 28, 2018 (UTC) VIP Work Hey! Would you be able to update this (and the others) to the latest version? Import/Export added more to that list. Btw, how exactly did you do this? Did you create this manually, or edit various in-game screenshots together? If you could, could you also create one for Motorcycle Clubs? -Monk Talk 16:30, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Well, I made it in Photoshop but, of course, I used some screens to discover what exactly should I do. Yep, I think I'll do this. GTAVScore (talk) 18:39, February 10, 2018 (UTC) BA Hey man, I don't know if you ever worked it out, but I believe I recall you wondering who the unknown artist "BA" were in the files. Well, two of the songs titled BA have "METZ" in their title. METZ are a punk metal band, just like all the BA soundtracks. I back-tracked a few google searches and found this http://thequietus.com/articles/17789-metz-interview :AE: That came about basically as a total fluke. We were driving home from a show in our van, and we got a call from one of the guys from the company Games. And he said, we're interested in using a song, and so from there we talked about it. What I thought was interesting, it wasn't the make or break of it, but something that we're way more interested in, was that '''they let us do some original scoring for the game', as opposed to just using a song. They used one of our songs, but we also spent about a week making original music for a couple of the missions, or whatever you call them.'' So I think this confirms that the band METZ did all of the BA songs. No idea what BA stands for, probably BAND METZ :) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 22:27, June 11, 2018 (UTC) There is a track called BA_METZ_DEBUNKED which can be the only track of theirs of these 3 BA_ ones. Perhaps I'll ask them once. And thanks for the great info, by the way! GTAVScore (talk) 06:36, July 6, 2018 (UTC)